


Моя любовь всегда меня согреет

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Их любимый клуб оказывается закрыт на Рождество, но изобретательность Милы и современные технологии спасают свидание.





	Моя любовь всегда меня согреет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've got my love to keep me warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580904) by [youaremarvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous). 



— Да вы издеваетесь! — стонет Сара и прячет руки под мышками. Резкий порыв ветра треплет ее волосы. Платье длиной до колена, с открытой спиной и стразами, — идеальное сочетание моды и стиля, только вот совершенно не защищает от зимнего холода.

— А что? — спрашивает Мила. Она обхватывает спину Сары рукой в перчатке и прижимает к себе, пытаясь хоть немного согреть.

— Как это что? — с досадой машет рукой Сара. — Закрыто, причем наглухо! 

Мила прищуривается на потухшую вывеску их любимого клуба и морщится.

— Ну да, похоже на то.

— Ты же должна была проверить до выхода из дома.

Мила отходит от Сары, чтобы заглянуть в окна бара, но ничего не может разглядеть, кроме собственного отражения в свете фонарей.

— Нет, ну кто мог додуматься закрыть клуб на Рождество, а? Самое время танцевать и бухать.

— Куча мест закрывается, вообще-то, поэтому я и попросила тебя проверить. 

Сара снимает туфли на каблуках — она определенно не намерена терпеть боль, раз уж ее не удастся смягчить праздничным коктейлем.

— Ну ладно, — вздыхает Мила, берет у Сары туфли и засовывает в чересчур большие карманы пальто. — Признаю: я облажалась.

Сара закатывает глаза к беззвездному небу. На самом деле она не так уж злится — да, ей холодно, к тому же обидно, что она провела целый час, прихорашиваясь и пытаясь влезть в жутко неудобный лифчик без задней застежки, — и все это совершенно зря. С другой стороны, сейчас Сочельник, а все, что ей хотелось от этого вечера — весело провести время со своей девушкой.

— Тебе повезло, что ты мне нравишься.

— Угу, — соглашается Мила, сует руки в карманы пальто Сары и тянется за поцелуем. — Сделаю тебе массаж ног перед сном. В качестве извинения.

Сара пытается подавить смешок и, улыбаясь, утыкается лбом в лоб Милы.

— Да ну, не надо, у меня некрасивые ноги.

— Обожаю твои ноги. Они прекрасны.

— Не дай бог ты подцепила у Виктора его фут-фетиш.

Мила запрокидывает голову и хохочет.

— Знаешь, — она переплетается с Сарой пальцами и тянет ее в сторону автобусной остановки, — а ведь нам не нужен клуб, чтобы танцевать.

— Да ну? 

— Ну да. — Мила прижимает руку к сердцу. — У нас всегда есть музыка в душ _е_.

— _О боже._

— Или, что еще лучше, — Мила обвивает Сару за талию и наклоняет к себе, а в воздухе слышатся первые аккорды песни «Моя любовь всегда меня согреет», — на телефоне.

Медленный танец на пустой улице — совсем не то же самое, что извиваться в ослепительных огнях танцпола под последний ремикс хита Рианны, но в нем определенно есть что-то романтическое. Особенно когда на них с неба начинают опускаться первые пушистые снежинки.

— Даже не пытайся притвориться, что ты это специально, — говорит Сара позже, когда Мила втирает в ее пятки масло какао.

— Просто признай, солнышко, что я гений.

— Везучая ты просто, — не соглашается Сара и, вытащив ступню из цепкой хватки, шутливо тянется ею к лицу Милы.

(И при этом не может не признать, что ей и самой крупно повезло.)


End file.
